Dream On
Dream On is the third episode of the eleventh season. Plot To the dismay of the other engines, Spencer is visiting the Island of Sodor. Upon steaming brashly into the yard, Spencer infuriates Thomas by ordering the tank engine to shunt his coaches. Thomas is cross and determines to show that he is better than Spencer. All of Thomas' attempts to out-do Spencer fail, but when the Duke of Boxford urgently needs to return to the mainland and Spencer's fire is slow to start, Thomas gets the job of pulling the Duke to the airport. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke of Boxford * Percy (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (deleted scene) Locations * Centre Island Quarry * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Airport * Kirk Ronan Junction * Knapford Yards * Knapford (deleted scene; mentioned) * The Mainland (mentioned) * The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) Trivia * This episode's title is based on the song "Dream On" by the American Hard Rock band, Aerosmith. * The scene of Thomas trying to go as fast as Spencer is sped up. * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the eleventh season. Goofs * In the scene at Tidmouth Sheds, you can see behind Thomas' eye. * The narrator says that the Duke and Duchess' royal crest was placed on Thomas' boiler when it was actually placed on his side-tanks. * When Thomas races past Emily, Emily is not coupled to her coaches. * The Duke says "I will miss my airplane." in the British narration, but "airplane" is an American term. He should have said "aeroplane" in the British version. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) TW * Dream On MYS * Hide and Peep and Other Adventures GER * Thomas and the Spaceship (German DVD) DVD Boxsets * 11 Great Stories with Thomas and his Friends * Adventure on Rails! SWE * Hide and Seek (Swedish DVD) NL * Spencer Super Train Gallery File:DreamOntitlecard.png|UK Title card File:DreamOnUSTitle1.png|US Title File:DreamOnUSTitleCard.png|Alternative US Title card File:DreamOn1.png File:DreamOn2.png File:DreamOn3.png File:DreamOn4.png File:DreamOn5.png File:DreamOn6.png File:DreamOn7.png File:DreamOn8.png File:DreamOn9.png File:DreamOn10.png File:DreamOn11.png File:DreamOn12.png File:DreamOn13.png File:DreamOn14.png File:DreamOn15.png File:DreamOn16.png File:DreamOn17.png File:DreamOn18.png File:DreamOn19.png File:DreamOn20.png File:DreamOn21.png File:DreamOn22.png File:DreamOn23.png File:DreamOn24.png File:DreamOn25.png File:DreamOn26.png File:DreamOn27.png File:DreamOn28.png File:DreamOn29.png File:DreamOn30.png|Thomas applies his brakes File:DreamOn31.png File:DreamOn32.png File:DreamOn33.png File:DreamOn34.png File:DreamOn35.png File:DreamOn36.png File:DreamOn37.png File:DreamOn38.png File:DreamOn39.png File:DreamOn40.png File:DreamOn41.png File:DreamOn42.png File:DreamOn43.png File:DreamOn44.png File:DreamOn45.png File:DreamOn46.png File:DreamOn47.png File:DreamOn48.png File:DreamOn49.png File:DreamOn50.png File:DreamOn51.png File:DreamOn52.png File:DreamOn53.png File:DreamOn54.png File:DreamOn55.png File:DreamOn56.png File:DreamOn57.png File:DreamOn58.png File:DreamOn59.png File:DreamOn60.png File:DreamOn61.png File:DreamOn62.png File:DreamOn63.png File:DreamOn64.png File:DreamOn65.png File:DreamOn66.png File:DreamOn67.png File:DreamOn68.png File:DreamOn69.png File:DreamOn70.png File:DreamOn71.png|The Duke of Boxford File:DreamOn72.png File:DreamOn73.png File:DreamOn74.png File:DreamOn75.png File:DreamOn76.png File:DreamOn77.png|Jeremy File:DreamOn78.png File:DreamOn79.png File:DreamOn80.png File:DreamOn82.png File:DreamOn.PNG File:DreamOn39.jpg File:DreamOn40.jpg File:DreamOn41.jpg File:DreamOn42.jpg File:DreamOn43.jpg File:DreamOn44.jpg File:DreamOn45.jpg File:DreamOn46.jpg File:DreamOn47.jpg File:DreamOn48.jpg File:DreamOn49.jpg File:DreamOn50.jpg|Deleted scene File:DreamOn51.jpg File:DreamOn52.jpg Episode File:Dream On - British Narration|UK narration File:Dream On - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes